El destino que se reescribió
by Soulcoffee
Summary: Pensabas que tu vida ya estaba resuelta, que la felicidad y tus sonrisas serian eternas, pero no podrías estar más equivocada, tus ancestros se arrastrarían a través del tiempo para que penaras por sus pecados, y eso mi querida Atsuko será con lo que cargaras por el resto de tus días. One-short.


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El destino que se reescribió**

Akko corría desesperadamente a través del espeso Bosque de Arcturus, lágrimas recorrían sus ojos, todo lo que había creído una vida perfecta, se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, su realidad no era más que una mentira, una maldita mentira.

Si tan solo no hubiera participado en aquel concurso y ese estúpido libro no hubiera aparecido…

 ***Dos meses antes***

-¡Lotte, Sucy!- una castaña corría alegremente hacia sus amigas, que ya se habían acostumbrado a la efusividad y optimismo que siempre irradiaba la castaña.

-Vaya, ahí viene un torbellino- Atino a decir Sucy antes de que fuera rodeada por unos brazos.

El abrazo de Akko parecía una prisión, no podías escapar de ellos cuando ella estaba emocionada.

-A…Akko no podemos r…respirar- Lotte intentaba separarse, sin mucho éxito.

-Disculpen, me emocione de más- admitía mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Y bien, ¿por qué tan feliz?- pregunto con curiosidad la pelinaranja.

-¡Oh! Cierto, miren- decía mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un arrugado papel.

 ** _*CONCURSO DE CORTOMETRAJES MAGICOS*_**

 _Dotación de ingredientes para pócimas._

 _Un objeto mágico(raro) a elegir._

 _1,500 libras._

 _Y un último premio sorpresa._

 _Lo único que debes hacer para ganar nuestros increíbles premios es hacer un cortometraje que relate la historia de las brujas y el mundo mágico._

 _Fecha límite 25 de Agosto del 201X_

 _¡Te esperamos!_

Una vez que sus amigas terminaron de leer aquella información se miraron entre sí, ya sabían cuál sería la nueva locura de Akko.

-Y bien qué les pareció- pregunto animada- Se especula que el premio sorpresa es demasiado bueno, y yo sé que mostrándoles lo magnifica que es Chariot ganare.

-Pero Akko, si sabes que debe ser de la historia de las brujas, no dé a quien admiras.

-Por eso mismo Chariot marcó un antes y un después- comento con simplicidad.

-Bueno, si Akko pero ella no es una representante histórica de peso, como por ejemplo Jeanne d'Arc.

-¿Quién es Jeanne d'Arc?

-Jeje, creo que si no te quedaras dormida en medio de las clases de Historia Mágica, sabrías su historia.

-¡Agh! cállate Sucy, solo me he quedado dormida algunas veces.

-Deberías ir a la biblioteca y estudiar un poco- Lotte trato de sugerí a su amiga.

-Y pedirle ayuda a Diana- la sonrisa burlona de ente los labios de Sucy mostraban que su comentario iba dirigido con intenciones de molestar.

El sonrojo de Akko fue demasiado evidente y aunque tratara de negarlo, era imposible.

-Últimamente han estado muy **juntas** \- hablaba de forma burlona Sucy como si insinuara algo.

-Di…Diana y yo solo somos rivales, si somos rivales, no podríamos ser amigas- trataba de afirmar para sí misma.

-Así que no podríamos ser amigas- Una voz detrás de Akko hizo sobresaltarla, poniéndose nerviosa.

-¡Diana!- soltó sorprendida- creí que estabas en…- una mirada molesta la atravesó dejándola muda.

-Disculpe si la he importunado **_Señorita Kagari_** \- la rubia continuo su camino ignorando de paso a Akko, pero sin perder su toque de elegancia.

-Uh problemas en el paraíso.

-Sucy ve lo que has ocasionado- el enojo era palpable en su cara, pero más allá se notaba también la preocupación.

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada- trataba de justificarse- Además creí que ya habían dado el paso, después de lo sucedido con el misil.

-Ahora ella me odia- coloco sus manos en su cara para tratar de calmarse y pensar como arreglaría ese malentendido.

Sus dos amigas se miraron y suspiraron, sin duda alguna Akko era una montaña rusa de emociones.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien la tenemos identificada- la voz de un hombre se escuchaba a través de un radio que emitía la señal, con un ligero sonido de interferencia.

-Excelente, necesito que la sigan vigilando, recuerden puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa- en un sillón se encontraba sentada una persona que bebía su tercer whisky.

-Sí, señora- la transmisión se cortó, indicando que ya tenían órdenes.

-Señorita Atsuko, su tiempo se encuentra contado, yo misma me encargare de vengar la muerte de todos los inocentes que les arrebataron la vida- en los ojos de aquella mujer se reflejaba le resentimiento y odio, además de un vacío, el mismo que tenían todos las personas que habían visto la muerte, y habían jugado con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación de la emblemática Shiny Chariot, o mejor conocida por sus alumnas como Ursula Ckdf se comenzaban a proyectar los astros, resultado de un hechizo echo por la ya mencionada, y aunque llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía varios días tratando de buscar algún error o algo que contradijera lo que los cuerpos celestes indicaban, todo daba el mismo resultado.

-Tsk, no puede ser- la frustración y el cansancio era notorio, pero aun así seguía con su investigación- como es posible que en todas las posibilidades terminan siempre con el mismo destino, oh Akko, qué será de ti- preguntaba al aire, pero un golpeteo la saco de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente deshizo el hechizo- Por favor, adelante.

Y hablando de coincidencias su alumna favorita y su mayor fan se encontraba en el marco de la puerta -Úrsula-sensei, me podría ayudar- la voz siempre alegre de Akko la extraño, he indico que se acercara.

Después de haber preparado un poco de té para las dos, comenzaron a platicar.

-Y bien que es lo que te trae por aquí y más a estas horas- inicio el interrogatorio para su alumna- tiene que ver con Diana- atino a decir ya que era demasiado evidente lo que pasaba entre las dos mejores alumnas de Luna Nova, otra era la situación que ellas no deseaban admitir.

-En parte si- admitía avergonzada- Dije que no la veía como amiga sino como rival, y al parecer se enojó- hizo una pausa para poder tomar algo de la bebida caliente y continuo- pero también quiero participar en un concurso pero no sé nada de la historia de la magia, y mucho menos de algunas brujas, que fracaso de bruja soy- se reprendía a sí misma.

La profesora Úrsula miro con comprensión a la afligida castaña que esperaba un consejo de ella, no de su ídolo, sino de su tutora y mentora.

-Bueno Akko creo que debes aclarar cómo te sientes respecto a Diana- le brindo una sonrisa amable y luego agrego- pero yo que lo harás con alguna de tus imprudencias- las dos rieron ante ese último comentario.

-Y bueno lo de tu cortometraje creo que ahí si te puedo ayudar, acompáñame.

Tanto alumna como maestra se dirigieron a las afueras de la academia y a pesar de que era noche sus varitas iluminaban su camino. Unos cuantos minutos después llegaron a un edificio que reguardaba algunos volúmenes importantes de magia, una biblioteca con un acceso limitado.

-Eh, Úrsula- sensei ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntaba la castaña con algo de duda- no habría sido mejor ir a la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Mucha de la historia se encuentra recortada y solo se dan ciertos fragmentos, los más "digeribles" recuerda que la historia es escrita por los vencedores- su faceta de educadora había salido a relucir.

-Entonces…- animaba a que continuara ya que aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Te buscare algunos libros que puedas leer, mientras puedes recorrer algunos de los pasillos.

Las dos comenzaron a indagar en la biblioteca y sus antiguos ejemplares, Chariot buscando algo en específico y Akko mirando con curiosidad algunos libros.

Sin darse cuenta Akko comenzó a alejarse de la entrada, y un enigmático susurro comenzó a guiarla hacia una estantería diferente a las demás. Antes de que pudiera posar su mirada en algún título, un sonido sordo la espanto, trato de observar que lo había provocado e iluminó con su varita, encontrándose con un libro de pasta roja, las letras de su portada yacían desgastadas por el tiempo y se asentuaba mas con el color del papel amarillo.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a hojear, página tras página, el contenido se hizo más interesante, ya que hablaba de la historia de las brujas, justo lo que buscaba.

Lo guardo entre sus ropas y comenzó a andar en busca de su profesora.

Pero algo que Akko debía también de saber es que la historia **nunca** será de color rosa.

Además de que tu destino y tu pasado siempre te perseguían hasta el final de tus días.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche Diana se encontraba releyendo por tercera vez sus apuntes, incapaz de concentrarse desde la tarde se ese día.

El porqué, bueno tenía nombre y apellido, Atsuko Kagari.

Sus dos amigas se encontraban dormidas y ella seguía recordando las palabras de su "amiga". Incapaz de continuar estudiando cerro su carpeta frustrada y rindiendo ante la idea de repasar.

Se recostó en su cama y miró el techo con una atención digna de la contemplación de la más maravillosa obra de arte, o al menos así parecía ya que su mente seguía en otro lugar.

-Akko- aquel nombre salió inconscientemente de sus labios en forma muy suave.

Su pecho se oprimo al pensar que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con la bruja de origen Japonés. Era demasiado dispersa para notar lo que pasaba. Realmente sus palabras le habían dolido, creía que habían desaparecido las barreras entre ellas pero al parecer no.

Trato de dejar de pensar en el tema para poder descansar, pero el insomnio la acompañaría lo que restaba de la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron inclusive las semanas y Akko comenzaba a comportarse de manera extraña, se encontraba ausente en todas las clases y su usual alegría parecía apagarse con cada día que pasaba.

Lotte la había abordado varias veces pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta _"No te preocupes estoy bien"._

Sucy por su lado había optado por vigilarla y no interferir, tratando de darle su espacio.

Pero todo tenía un límite y la heredera de la familia Cavendish no lo soporto y junto a todas las chicas en su habitación.

-Y bien, porque nos has reunido aquí, Cavendish- Amanda miraba con curiosidad a la heredera mientras descansaba con los dos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tenía que hablar con ustedes del reciente comportamiento anormal de Akko- explico.

-Bueno ella nunca ha sido muy normal que digamos- agrego Jasminka que comía las galletas que se encontraban en un plato.

-Entonces quieres que te ayúdenos a confesarte- Bárbara hablo y la sonrisa burlona de Amanda y Sucy lograron poner nerviosa a Diana.

-¡NO!- hablo torpemente, ocultando su sonrojo entre sus manos- Sean serias chicas, realmente algo raro está pasando, no es así Lotte.

-Si…bueno ella hablaba de hacer un cortometraje, y estaba emocionada, pero algo no termina de encajar, ella lo acabo muy rápido pero su actitud está siendo de lo más extraña, no ha llegado a dormir estas semanas y se encuentra siempre ensimismado en sus pensamientos en las clases- relataba los sucesos con una cara seria.

-Además de que no ha soltado un libro rojo- agregó la pelirosa, mirando a Lotte con la misma expresión.

-Un libro rojo- cuestionó Hannah.

-Sí, no lo suelta y lo lleva a todas partes- continuo Sucy.

Diana se detuvo a pensar un momento y miró a sus amigas, entendiendo que también estaban realmente preocupadas.

.

.

.

.

.

Akko había acabado su obra del séptimo arte, mucho antes de lo esperado, gracias a la ayuda de su profesora, era algo sencillo pero le daba un pintoresco punto de vista, como sólo ella podría hacerlo.

El problema había sido el libro rojo que había encontrado, los sucesos históricos que relataban eran demasiado crudos y explícitos, no le gustaba, pero tampoco entendía porque seguía leyendo.

Su obsesión comenzó sin darse cuenta y buscaba ratos libres para leer, inclusive se saltaba sus preciadas horas de sueño para hojear su contenido, hasta que inevitablemente llegó a las páginas que cambiarían su vida.

 _"Las brujas son obras de espíritus malignos"_

Un cartel antiguo que parecía hecho a mano con detalles dorados lo hacía resaltar y más con ese título que capturó la atención de Akko. Pero también había un texto que explicaba aquellos sucesos históricos.

 _Las brujas son un peligro así que se inicia oficialmente su cacería dirigida por la familia:_ _Cormac._

 _Tras varias décadas en las que se inició esta guerra en contra del mal que acecha a la humanidad, el grupo de las llamadas brujas se ha reducido considerablemente gracias a…_

 _El actual líder de la familia: Curth Cormac._

Los ojos de la castaña de abrieron de par en par al ver la imagen y el nombre de la persona que describían: era su padre.

Pero eso era imposible el no sobrepasaba los 40 años, era un hombre alegre y jovial, muy distinto al que describen, además de que siempre la apoyo en su sueño de convertirse en una bruja.

Debían de haber pasado siglos en la vida de ese hombre, no podría ser su padre…no, no era verdad.

Continuó su lectura con incredulidad, pero sólo para encontrarse con más hechos del pasado que hacían caer más en cuenta de que su realidad comenzaba a distorsionarse.

 _Curth Cormac fue el mayor cazador de brujas y criaturas malignas, gozaba de habilidades superiores a las de un humano promedio, y siempre portaba una espada que cortaba a más de 10 enemigos con solo blandir su espada la Dragon Slayer._

 _Pero su gloria no duró demasiado ya que las brujas contraatacaron ingeniosamente, y tras una batalla sangrienta y numerosas bajas del ejercicio humano Curth Cormac fue derrotado y maldecido por la eternidad._

Las manos de Akko temblaban al leer y descubrir aquella verdad.

-Vaya, vaya así que ya sabes tú origen, pequeña bastarda- una mujer demasiado alta se acercaba hacia ella con un paso lento.

-Qui...quien es usted- el miedo en sus palabras parecía darle satisfacción a la pelirroja.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla, la que purificara la memoria de incontables brujas con tu asquerosa sangre- la mujer levanto uno de sus brazos y recito un hechizo- _Diphulaniado._

- _Murowa_ \- una rápida reacción de Akko la salvo de una evidente muerte, dándole tiempo de reaccionar y comenzar a correr.

La Shooter Star apareció a su costado y se subió en ella logrando controlar su vuelo, a pesar de encontrarse demasiado nerviosa.

Aquella situación la ponía entre la espada y la pared, toda su realidad de desmoronaba y no podía hacer nada, ni con las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos.

 _Descendía de cazadores de brujas y ella quería ser una bruja, que espantosa ironía._

.

.

.

En el horizonte la luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar todo el paisaje, y también anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día.

Una vez más Akko no había llegado a dormir, y la preocupación se hizo más notoria. Tanto Lotte como Sucy se avistaron rápidamente para sus clases y encontrarse con las chicas para encarar a Akko.

.

.

.

Akko había llegado al Bosque de Arcturus tratando de esconderse y despistar a la mujer loca que la perseguía, pero había resultado ser una bruja, una muy buena.

Cada ataque que le lanzaba iba con todas las intenciones de matarla, contaba con algunas heridas, pero por el momento ninguna era lo suficientemente grave.

- _Ferro enim mori_ \- una espada de energía mágica apareció en la varita de su contrincante y corrió hacia su dirección, partiendo en dos el árbol que la protegía, lanzándola varios metros por el suelo.

-Levántate basura, que acaso tu padre no te enseño a defenderte- una patada dirigida al estómago de Akko le sacó todo el aire, tirándola una vez más al suelo, jadeando.

-¿Qué planean? Otra masacre en Luna Nova- sus palabras reflejaban el odio que sentía hacia ella y otro golpe cayó pero ahora dirigido a su cara.

Con mucha dificultad Akko la miro y se levantó limpiándose algo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios.

La determinación de veían reflejada en sus ojos.

-Yo... Yo nunca lastimaría a mis amigas- sus palabras habían salido lenta y pesadamente- Además ser...seré la mejor bruja del mundo.

-Estúpida, mejor muere- apuntó a la cara de la castaña y sin piedad recitó un hechizo- _Vera Gurasare._

La potencia y poder eran demasiado evidentes, un cráter se había formado en el suelo, y el polvo cubría todo el campo de visión de la mujer.

Pero la pelirroja se encontraba satisfecha había asesinado a la hija del mayor enemigo de las brujas.

Una vez que su visibilidad fue buena, lanzó un grito de furia.

No había ningún cadáver, solo algo de sangre pero ningún cuerpo, había escapado.

 _Atsuko Cormac_ , había logrado salvarse de la muerte, pero eso no sucedería dos veces.

.

.

.

Seminconsciente y moribunda Akko se encontraba encima de su salvadora, que era una escoba que se había encariñado con ella.

-Gra…Gracias amiga- su vuelo era apresurado pero discreto, ya que debían de regresar a un lugar seguro.

Horas más tarde Akko abrió pesadamente sus ojos, se encontraba recostada en su habitación, y se trató de incorporar algo aturdida pero sus heridas le hicieron recordar los sucesos que había vivido.

Observo detenidamente su habitación y se encontró con la Shooter Star descansando en una esquina, pero algo llamo su atención era una carta y un paquete que estaban en su escritorio, al parecer eran urgentes, ya que provenían de su lejano hogar.

Abrió con cuidado la carta y comenzó a leerla.

 _20 de Agosto de 201x_

 _Hola hija mía, sé que esta carta debe de ser algo inesperado para ti, y me gustaría que las cosas no hubieren pasado de esta forma._

 _Necesito que regreses inmediatamente a Japón, en el paquete que viene en conjunto con esta carta hay unos boletos de avión y suficiente dinero para que te traslades hasta el aeropuerto._

Akko seguido leyendo extrañada y temerosa por la urgencia de su padre, ya que siempre le daba indicaciones meticulosas. No habían pasado ni 1 día de la fecha que su padre había escrito la carta.

 _Ciertamente ya notifique a la academia de tu baja temporal y me comentaron que no existía ningún inconveniente._

 _Y sé que he estado evitando como decírtelo, se me rompe el alma el escribírtelo y no de una forma personal._

 ** _Tu madre fue asesinada._**

Los pensamientos de Akko comenzaron a ser un torbellino de emociones.

 ***Akko Pov***

Mis manos y mi cuerpo comenzaron a temblar, sentí como mi garganta se comenzaba a cerrar y el aire abandonaba, un ataque de ansiedad se estaba apoderando de mí.

 _No podía ser cierto._

 _No mi madre._

Las lágrimas nublaron todo a mi alrededor.

Primero descubría la verdad de mi origen, luego trataba de ser asesinada por los pecados de mi padre y ahora…ahora ya no sería capaz de ver a los ojos a mi madre.

Con mucho esfuerzo me duche para poder quitar la sangre y tierra de mis heridas, demostrando que algunas eran más profundas que otras.

Inevitablemente no había podido dejar de llorar, y en mis ojos se comenzaba a formar un sentimiento de rencor, no podría dejarme hundir así. Necesitaba respuestas.

Salí apresuradamente de la ducha y me coloque algunas vendas para poder cubrir algunas heridas, especialmente la de mi costado. Me coloque ropa de civil para poder salir y comencé a meter rápidamente en una mochila un par de mudas de ropa y algunas cosas de higiene personal, así como unas cuantas fotografías que había tomado recientemente.

Abrí el paquete y efectivamente encontré unos boletos justamente para ese día, busque en uno de mis cajones uno de mis documentos importantes y cuando lo conseguí salí corriendo con mi pasaporte entre mis manos.

Esperaba no encontrarme a ninguna de las chicas, no deseaba dar ninguna explicación y mucho menos por mi apariencia, realmente me veía mal, con varios moretones, raspaduras y evidentemente las vendas, no me dejarían ir en ese estado.

Trate de caminar lo más rápido que mi cuerpo mallugado me dejaba hacia la Ley Line para poder irme.

Pero pareciera que mis suplicas no habían sido escuchadas sino todo lo contrario 8 de mis amigas, la profesora Úrsula e inclusive Andrew se encontraban hablando, y todos se giraron al verme.

-Akko- la preocupación de Lotte al verme fue evidente- ¿Qué te paso? Estas toda herida.

Gire mi cabeza para no hacer contacto visual con ninguna de ellas pero Amanda me tomo del brazo para que las mirara.

-Deja de esconderte y de preocuparnos- su agarre era firme y al notar que quería soltarme lo apretó aún más pero hizo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

Pero antes de que se disculpara vocifere con un enojo nada usual.

-¡Amanda maldita sea suéltame!- me libere del agarre de mi amiga, y todos los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos no era común que maldijera o me enojada de esa manera.

-Akko- ahora era el turno de Diana que se acercaba a mí con un paso suave como si se tratara de algún animal asustado que en cualquier momento fuera a huir-Porque traes tu pasaporte- su perspicacia era digna de ella que noto en mi mano lo evidente- acaso paso algo.

-No nada está bien - tome mi vara he hice un movimiento rápido y la Shooter Star se colocó entre mis dedos.

Se hizo un silencio general.

Me monte en ella y me aferre con mis dos manos la escoba y les di la espalda.

-Andando.

Las reacciones de mis amigas fueron lentas inclusive aun estando Úrsula-sensei, salí volando a una velocidad que era capaz de romper la barrera del sonido, escuche algunos gritos que trataban de detenerme, pero **_no fui capaz de mirarlas a los ojos_** , no con el destino que ahora cargaba en mis hombros.

.

.

.

¿Fin?

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Oh my gosh! Jajaja que tal esa propuesta de one-short, jaja yo siempre con situaciones diferentes a la trama original ^-^u, pero debo agradecer a **JacksonDragneel16** que me dio algunas ideas para poder hacer este corto, que la verdad quería ambientarlo en la trama de LWA (sin tanto "genocidio" de la humanidad u otras épocas de tiempo). Y cabe aclarar que tiene un poco de influencia de Berserk, así que se imaginaran el tono que podría tener la historia.

Me planteare hacer alguno que otro capítulo, aunque primero tengo que acabar las otras dos historias, además de que ya tengo pensada una más que esa será muchísimo más ambiciosa *-* pero a esperar a esta autora agarre continuidad xD.

Sin mucho más que agregar nos estamos leyendo, au revoir ;)


End file.
